Many known trigger actuated pump sprayers have a pump body of a molded thermoplastic material which includes a pump cylinder for the reception of a reciprocal pump piston which together therewith defines a variable volume pump chamber. The pump body includes an inlet passage leading to the pump chamber and a discharge barrel defining a discharge passage leading from the pump chamber and terminating in a nozzle on which a nozzle adjuster is mounted having a discharge orifice. A trigger lever is pivotally mounted to the pump body for actuating the pump piston upon a squeezing of the trigger, and a container closure cap is coupled to the pump body for mounting it to a container of liquid to be dispensed.
One drawback with trigger actuated pump sprayers is that during normal operation, an operator of such sprayers may be exposed to the liquid emanating from the nozzle. This can be hazardous, especially in cases where the sprayer is used to spray certain chemicals, such as pesticides, weed killers, etc. To reduce exposure of the liquid to the operator, conventional shrouds have been developed to cover the trigger actuated pump sprayers.
However, conventional shroud covers do not allow for adjustability of the nozzle adjuster typically found on most trigger actuated pump sprayers. Accordingly, there is a need for a shroud for a trigger actuated pump sprayer that reduces the exposure of the spray to the operator while permitting adjustment of the nozzle adjuster.